Siris Steelfang
Siris Steelfang is the son of Raydin Steelfang and his wife Astrid Witch Bane. He is the nephew of Sylarys Steelfang, Sargon Steelfang and Gideon Steelfang and brother of Annalyse Steelfang. He is also the half brother of Isis Steelfang, Horus Steelfang and Raydin's other children with his stepmother Virlomi. He is the Archmage of the College of Winterhold and a member of the Shadow Watch. He is also the Jarl of Winterhold. Birth and Early life Siris was born two years after his sister Annalyse. He is said to show extreme intelligence since birth and could speak at least 1000 words when he was only six months old. By two years old, Siris could speak Dragon and Tamrielic in full. He could write in Daedric, Falmeris, Ayleidon, Cyrodilic and Dragon by three. Unlike his sister, Siris preferred not to waste time talking around and interacting with people. He trained according to his father's instructions and even pushed beyond, thus even though he was only eight, he exceeded even his father in powers and abilities, although not by such a large margin as currently. Siris' magical potential also far exceeds his sister's, even though they had the same set of educators, namely their parents, and his sister had a two year headstart. This is attributable to how lazy his sister is and how hard Siris works, as well as Siris' innate connection to what lies beyond. Events in The New Kingdoms Siris started adventuring when he attended the funeral of the Frelser king Tate Nikulson alongside Fanari Nikulson. He later attempted to stop Trinimac's essences from being consumed by Adawulf Sea-Born to create an aspect, but he was stopped from such by a mysterious force which compelled him to stay his hand. Siris later had a conversation with Raydin, which showed that they both believed Adawulf was to be stopped at all costs, even if it cost the lives of many. This was after he psionically destroyed an entire Orcish army. Siris himsel didn't feel the slightest bit troubled. He also did so to prevent the souls of the orcs from getting destroyed by Setsuna, who joined the battle for no reason. Siris later had a conversation with Talion Avryil about purchase of College Books and College rules. Due to his introverted nature and social awkwardness, he wasn't able to convey his words accurately, thus his father took over the conversation and dismissed him. Siris didn't seem affected, being outwardly an eight year old. Siris then journeyed far beyond the boundaries of the Aurbis after the compulsion of the extradimensional entity that controlled him. He could observe the mortal going ons, but could do nothing to prevent the events from playing out, since he was outside the Aurbis. The extradimensional entities were preparing him to take over as the next Archmage. Siris returned from the outer world to attend the wedding of Adawulf Sea-Born and Sybilla Sea-Born, as he had to join his family. He spotted Adawulf's new children during one of his routine trips back to Skyrim, when he visited Shor's Stone. He saw Lucina Sea-Born and Vigarde Sea-Born. He even mentally chatted with Lucina, complementing her for her beauty and telling her to keep Syinter away from Annalyse. Siris later let Fanari drink his blood to make her into a Steelfang Vampire, upon her request, since she was his first friend. He was also the one who prevented Annalyse and Fanari from fighting over Syinter when Fanari took Annalyse's Bleeding Heart Sword, by paralysing his sister. He encouraged Fanari to keep the sword that belonged to Annalyse. Siris constantly thought of Lucina before they had any semblance of a relationship. He later had an escapade with her to a forest in Valenwood. They enjoyed a sunset together when flying. Siris performed many acts for Lucina, to make her happy and love him, such as turning an entire meadow into a portrait of Lucina, using flowers. Siris eventually succeeded in his endeavors, although it was Siris himself, not what he did for Lucina, that made her love him. After his father's mid life crisis, Siris inherited the position of Archmage for good, even though he had been the acting Archmage for a sizeable period of time. He made the College rules even stricter, which forced students to keep in line. Siris later was involved in stripping Setsuna and her Weavers of all their powers and abilities, rendering them mortal. He performed the act easily alongside his brother Horus, rendering Setsuna a mortal riddled with guilt over her actions after giving her morality and emotion. Siris summoned an army of Tranquil Guardians and completely destroyed Silence. He recreated Azura, Boethiah and Mephala. Siris continued to woo Lucina after the battle, eventually making her his lover, although they have thus far abstained from having sex. He proposed to her, and they were engaged. They have engaged in relatively intimate acts, though. Siris later attended the moot as the Jarl of Winterhold, since his grandmother Alyssa was nominal Jarl of Winterhold through right of conquest. Thus, he used the point to secure his own seat and propose a series of reforms to change Skyrim. Siris successfully pushed for a Judicial system to be set up, to punish criminals fairly. Siris then flew with Lucina to the Thrassian reef, or what remained on it. He created a palace from its remains, to serve as his future home with Lucina. He learned that Lucina's brother was killed, but he didn't tell her. He later attended his father's wedding with Virlomi. Personality and Appearance Siris is generally quiet and reserved, unlike his sister, preferring silence even when pushed to talk. He only ever talks much to his immediate family and is extremely introverted. He prefers to be left alone and never, ever cries for anything. He is apparently emotionless. Siris shows unnerving calm. He never seems to feel fear, except of his mother punishing him, which he does fear a lot, for an unknown reason. He occasionally shows what seems like anger, but this is only a facade to help him make his point. Under his emotionless layers of thinking, though, Siris cares much about his family and friends. He is always afraid his sister will get into trouble due to her recklessness. Siris himself also sees the Aurbis as a whole and thus will not intervene in any event, unless he deems it a direct threat to existence, such as when he reduced Setsuna to a mortal. After interacting with the beyonders, Siris is much more outgoing and flamboyant, his character matching that of Raydin more. He even added flourishes to his teleportation. He happily helps his friends, although he is still relatively introverted and emotionless, except to several people, most notably Lucina, but also to Fanari Nikulson and his siblings Horus and Annalyse. Other than the aforementioned individuals, Siris does not even care about others, showing no concern over even the lives and deaths of his friend's family or other friends, such as his lack of response to Vigarde Sea-Born's death. Siris hates and will not tolerate any form of crime. He expressed interest in sending Tranquil Guardians to totally wipe out crime from Eastern Skyrim. Appearance wise, Siris is clean shaven and has short, spiky white hair, quite unlike his father. His fringe is long enough to perpetually cover one of his eyes, depending on how he sweeps it. He is about 6'10 and is muscular, like his father. He has slit pupils in his vivid blue eyes. His skin is unusually fair and smooth for a male, although all the Steelfang vampire males do have this trait as well. When Siris flies, three pairs of wings open and those on his right side are white, the ones on his left side are black. He can actually change the colour of his wings at will. Siris therefore normally flies on white coloured wings, even though his armor is completely black. Powers and abilities Siris, being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain, has enhanced strength, speed and endurance, enabling him to overpower most opponents easily in physical combat. Siris can fence and fight with his bare fists with unrealistic prowess, due to instruction from his father and continued practice. He can fight so fast, he becomes invisible as the eye can no longer detect him. Siris can handle any weapon in his own unique way. Siris also possesses extreme intelligence and wisdom, from an unknown source. It might be a natural talent of his, or it might be magical in nature, gifting him with the knowledge to use all spells in existence and to create any spell within his imagination. Every spell featured in the TES series, even via spell creation, can be utilized by Siris. Siris is a powerful mind mage, like his mother and sister, capable of attacking minds with ease and shattering mental barriers that even his mother cannot. Unlike his parents or his sister, the raw power of Siris' mental attacks and skills, when used on another, normally results in fatalities, unless the opponent is a powerful mind mage themself. He cannot mind control people due to his massive psionic power, instantly killing them the moment he accesses their minds. He can project massive psionic waves and blasts directly from his mind or his hands. This effect also makes him immune to any attempt at mind control, by magical or psionic means, instantly killing anyone that attempts to access his mind, no matter how powerful that person might be. A demonstration of Siris' power is when he psionically murdered an entire army of hostile orcs without any effort. Siris is capable of perfectly harmless telepathic communication, though. He has extreme energy projection capabilities, exceeding that of his father by far. Siris projects energy in a default colour of light blue, such as when he fires magicka flares. Flames created by him are blue, lightning green and ice powers red. He can manipulate magicka on incomprehensible scales. Siris rarely used his magicka, since he rarely even fights. Siris has a powerful fear inducing vision that all the members of the Steelfang family possess. He can create vivid fear simply by locking eyes with anyone. Like the rest of his family, Siris can summon Tranquil Guardians and Daedric Succubi to do his bidding. He can manipulate life forces and perform vampiric abilities. Siris can also freely access the daedric plane of Euphoria. He is the only known mage who can summon more than one Tranquil Guardian, other than his brother Horus. Siris can in fact summon an army of Tranquil Guardians, which is a feat that no other Steelfang is capable of. Siris can teleport over extreme distances, to anywhere in the multiverse instantaneously. He can take others with him when he teleports, exploding out of a sphere of black feathers at his destination. Siris can also fly on his magical wings at extreme speeds for transport, reaching hypersonic speeds easily if he is not taking anyone with him. Siris' wings can also function as very, very sharp blades and impenetrable shields. Siris can create perfect Illusory copies like his father Raydin and the Battlemage Octavian Cicero. These illusions can fight hand to hand and cast spells. They are far more realistic than even Raydin's, to the extent they have a similar magical aura to Siris. He can make any number of them, limited mainly by needs. He only uses this for conversations, though, since he is practically omnipresent due to his teleportation. Siris has the ability to project his mental avatar into Oblivion, Aetherius and the Outer realms, where he can train for many, many years without ageing in his realtime life or having time pass for his mortal body. Mentally, Siris has nearly ten thousand years of experience with his powers and abilities, understanding them completely. Siris' magical aura is extremely small, unless he uncloaks it. Siris can also travel even outside the Aurbis, to meet with his makers. He seems to have a form of Omniscience, but he rarely uses his cosmic consciousness, since he finds no need to know everything, considering that there is much knowledge in the world that can be dispensed with. He has an extreme connection with the void, Sithis and what exists beyond the universe. Siris can learn magic intuitively and he can master entire spell sets just by looking at one spellcasting event. He can even create magical replicates of any power that exists. Siris has mastered the skills of every Shadow Watch member and he is capable of superpower creation, manipulation and negation. He is unaffected by the negative effects of any spell he learns, allowing him to perform blood magic without cutting himself, or Louis Cyphre's negation powers without draining his own magicka. Siris can even warp reality, defy the laws of the universe and control logic itself. This was what allowed Siris to change his body to his 17 year old body, other than aging at a place where time itself did not exist. He used this power to defeat Setsuna with no effort on his part, reducing her to a mere mortal and recreating the three reclamations by his will alone. Siris rarely, if ever, uses this power, unless he is compelled by the forces beyond the universe. Equipment Siris, after meeting his grandfather Sorin Steelfang in his dreams, was presented with two weapons and spectral armor that he can summon from the void anytime. Normally, when not wearing his armor, Siris appears to wear a set of armor plated black robes woven from the void itself. Firstly, Siris received Sorin's sword "Reaper of Souls". The weapon was awakened by Sorin and reenchanted to be much more powerful. It is a black longsword that is wrapped in black fire so long as it is drawn. It can produce crescents of black energy to hit long ranged targets, summon shadowy tentacles to impale foes, tear out and redirect souls as projectiles, call down a rain of black flame and create a soul veil around the wielder. Siris manifests the weapon from shadowy energies that flow out of his right hand. Thus, he cannot be disarmed of this sword. Contrary to belief, the sword is not made of shadows and umbrakinesis cannot affect it, despite how it forms out of black energy. The weapon can erase things that it cuts from existence if Siris wills it. Secondly, Siris received Sorin's scythe. It is not enchanted specially, but the weapon is capable of wounding anything supernatural and daedric in nature extremely heavily. It also phases through anyone Siris does not wish to cut into. The scythe is based on the weapon Lilith's sickle (the scythe in this image) from a mod. Siris can transform the weapon into a stream of black feathers that pulverize all they touch. Each feather can also transform into a small replica of his scythe, allowing Siris to liquefy entire armies into gore by sending a wave of spinning scythes at them. Siris also received a suit of armor. It's properties are still unknown as the armor is sealed from manifesting on him till he turns 18. The armor is based on the drakul armor from a mod, minus the helmet and collar, with the armor and cloak made black. Like all armors used by the Shadow Watch, Siris can summon and banish the armor at will. It also self repairs. Siris can also wear the Shadow Watch armor that was provided for him. Like the armor his grandfather given to him, it self repairs and is nearly indestructible. He can summon and banish it, like all his armor/clothes. He can freely switch between any apparel this way. It basically just gives him a different way to dress and does not change anything. He generally wears this armor. Trivia * Siris gets his name from the protagonist of Infinity Blade. * Siris's looks are based heavily on Dante from Devil may Cry 3, but he is altered to look younger. * Siris already has a unique sword and armor made for him by the Shadow Watch, to be used when he is inducted into the Shadow Watch. His reception of armor and weapons from his Grandfather means he will not be needing these. He still uses the armor, but not the sword. * Siris, unlike his father, hates writing fiction or reading it, despite his talent at writing such. He prefers completely factual writings that would bore even the most erudite of mages. * Like his father, Siris is ambidextrous, but he does not ever use a weapon left handed, unless dual wielding two weapons. * Siris has some sort of fear of his mother punishing him, even though his mother loves him and his sister a lot. It is the only irrational action he shows. He lacks this fear after considerable amounts of training. * Siris shows a disturbing amount of mental maturity for an eight year old, when he was still biologically eight. This is due to his thinking, which is well beyond eight year old thinking. * Siris alternates between a reverse grip and normal grip on his sword very, very rapidly. This is possible because his sword is attracted to his palm. * Siris breaks the fourth wall occasionally, especially when he converses with the Entities outside the Aurbis. * Siris owns a few electrokinetic lutes, which are equivalent to electric guitars. The music he plays on them is very similar to Metal. Siris uses an electrokinetic amplifier of dwemer design. He plays music alongside his brother Horus. * Siris, like his father, can draw very, very well. He draws with his right hand, unlike his father, unless his left hand is required for difficult angles. * Siris has no markings on his body whatsoever. * Siris seems to be completely disinterested in his parents. He seems to only care about three people - his sister Annalyse, Fanari Nikulson and Lucina Sea-Born. * Siris' views on politics are very liberal. He is trying to make Skyrim more democratic, although he is blocked from doing so by the more conservative Jarls. He detests Monarchies. * Siris is known as the "Anti Powerplayer", since he specifically targets characters that have violated the rules of The New Kingdoms. * The true reason why Siris sweeps his fringe across his left eye is because his creator, Datadragon Odahviing could not draw his left eye when the drawings of him were created. It became one of his defining features later on. Concept Art Siris Steelfang Shadow Watch Armor V II No wings.jpg|A newer version of Siris' concept art, featuring a better drawing of his sword and new pauldrons, without his wings. Again, it is an image of him at 17 Siris Steelfang Shadow Watch Armor Concept Art.jpg|A concept art of 17 year old Siris Steelfang, in his Shadow Watch armor, uncoloured. The sword is a concept of the "Reaper of Souls" Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Half-Breeds Category:Spellswords Category:College of Winterhold Category:Archmage Category:Jarls